Prologus
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: A preview of a story I will write in the future.


Hey everyone, this is a preview of a future story of mine. It'll take some time, but I PROMISE that I'll write it and finish it.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

The Digital World...so peaceful...so quiet. The Digimon, the sentient beings that have called this place their home, live almost human-like lives. This world and it's inhabitants was so beautiful...so beautiful indeed.

But this world hadn't known peace for a long times.

For ages, those who held evil in their hearts saw this world as something they could rule with an iron fist. These evil beings would stop at nothing until they were the supreme rulers of this world. With their ruthless and cruel methods of control, who knows how many lives were lost because of them...

Yet, whenever evil did try to take over, a beacon of hope shined. This beacon took the form of humans, more specifically, children who come from the human world and, working side by side with Digimon, they vanquish the evil from the world. With their mission done, they return home thinking that they were heroes.

But are they as good as some might think they are? Are they truly heroes for that matter?

To kill another, to end someone's life, is an unpardonable sin. Every living creature, good or evil, deserves the right to live the way they chose. The humans who claim to be the saviors of the world can be thought of differently. Even with the intention of restoring peace, their taking of the lives of those who are guilty is not as good as taking the lives of the innocent.

They are no better than those who desire nothing but destruction and oppression. Both sides, have committed sins towards life itself; all life should be valued. Death doesn't answer anything. These humans are no heroes; they too bring death.

Whenever a new evil arises, the human children are always there to put an end to that evil. Death would occur and after that evil is defeated, another rises and more children are summoned to combat it. Fighting and killing, fighting and killing, fighting and killing...

It was endless...An eternal cycle of death and destruction...

* * *

><p>There was one being in the Digital World that hates this cycle the most.<p>

His name is Fanglongmon, the closest thing to a god the Digital World has. A majestic brown dragon with eight eyes and numerous spheres on his back, he is the ruler of the Digital World. Soaring above the clouds far from anyone's sight, he swoops downwards to a certain location.

This location is called Primary Village, where Digimon go to be reborn. Hiding from prying eyes, he watches each and every egg which contained a baby Digimon.

"How many of these Digimon were killed despite their innocence?" he thinks to himself. With bitterness in his heart, he departs and goes to another location, a place called the Dark Area.

It is the closest thing there was to hell in the Digital World. Everywhere he looks, Fanglongmon sees evil Digimon screaming in pain as punishment for their actions. Despite what they did, he pities them.

"None of you deserve this torture." he thinks to himself again. "I wish for this realm to cease to exist." But nothing happened, he couldn't rid the world of this place where screams of agony and torture are all that can be heard. Angrier than ever, he leaves the Dark Area.

He ends up in his home, another dimension where he can watch the Digital World without notice. It was a strange realm with no walls nor ceiling; whatever floor there was, it was covered by a thick golden smoke.

Fanglongmon wants to rest, but he couldn't. He thinks of all those innocent Digimon he saw in Primary Village, Digimon who lost their lives to the wicked ones. He could almost hear the screams of agony of the Digimon sent into the Dark Area, Digimon sent there by the Digidestined, the so-called heroes of the world. He hated both sides in a way he never did before. In fury, he balls up his fist and smashes it onto the "floor". Had he done that on the Digital World, he would've split it in half.

"Is something troubling you Master." a voice says. Looking up. Fanglongmon sees his servants the Sovereigns-Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon.

"What is all this commotion about?" another voice says. With a flash of light, the three Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon appear.

"My friend, what is distressing you?" a third voice says. A being almost as powerful as Fanglongmon appeared, his close friend King Drasil.

Now with company, Fanglongmon surveys them before speaking. "Life, no matter how guilty or innocent, is sacred. Do you not agree?"

Those around him look at each other surprised that he would ask such a question. "Yes we do Master but why do you ask?" Azulongmon asks.

"I have seen the lives of the innocent taken by the guilty. I have heard the torment of the guilty brought to them by those who called themselves the innocent." Fanglongmon said bitterly. "Lives need not be lost nor be tortured for eternity." he concludes.

"M-Master?" Cherubimon begins.

"Cherubimon, the fact that you are my servant is what saved you when you were destroyed." Fanglongmon tells him. "Had you not been, your destruction at the hands of those children would have sent you into the Dark Area where you will be tortured for all eternity. Knowing this, do you not hold anything against them?"

Cherubimon can't believe what his master just asked him. "Master, I hold nothing against them. In fact, I thank them for helping me return to my senses. They saved me."

"Saved you?" Fanglongmon asks. "You think of them as heroes? What heroes resort to death when they deem someone as evil? Life is sacred, even yours when you were evil. You did not deserve death at their hands."

Angry, he turns to another one of his servants. "Azulongmon, you gave one of your own DigiCores to the Digidestined-"

"I did so to give them strength to fight!" the latter says.

"You gave them power to destroy! You only furthered their destructive nature!" Fanglongmon roars.

"With all due respect Fanglongmon, I must ask you: what would you do to the wicked Digimon?" King Drasil asks.

Fanglongmon seems to calm down a bit before answering. "I will not condemn them to a life of never ending pain. I would purify their memories, purging anything that might lead them to evil. Not only will they live, but they will be born anew."

"The Digidestined...these wicked beings...they have created an endless cycle of destruction which took many lives and nearly destroyed the Digital World." Fanglongmon says. "They all deserve punishment."

"M-Master!" Ophanimon cries out in shock. The other can't believe believe it either.

Fanglongmon's eyes and DigiCores start to glow brightly. Two spheres appear in front of him. The first one was white and slowly took a new form. Though it was a Digimon, it had the appearance of a beautiful woman with long blond hair, snow white skin and a long white dress, a perfect appearance for a being that embodies peace.

But the second sphere was black in color. The shape it takes isn't anything human at all; it was a demonic fiend with red horns, black wings, four arms, sharp teeth, a loincloth with a skull on it and faces on its knees. This was a being of pure destruction.

"I will punish them all, Digidestined, wicked Digimon, but I will not kill them." Fanglongmon says to his shocked servants. "For creating an endless loop of destruction, I will punish them the same way. I will take them all, even those being tormented in the Dark Area, and, with these two deities leading them, I will lock them in an eternal cycle of conflict."

"Master!" a horrified Seraphimon cries out.

"They will know nothing but destruction for all eternity." Fanglongmon continues. "For the preservation of the Digital World and for the lives that might be lost in future conflicts, this must be done."

"There must be another way!" King Drasil cries out.

Fanglongmon doesn't reply, and the two deities he created vanished. "It has been decided; nothing will make me think otherwise."

"M...Master..."

Fanglongmon looks at their shocked faces; maybe they would come to understand in the future, but for now, they have to live with what their master did. Fanglongmon looks up with a look of triumph on his face, as if he had just done a great thing. And this great thing:

"I have ended the cycle of conflict."

* * *

><p>A dark screen. Words flash across.<p>

_"This can't be happening...Tell me this isn't happening!"_

_"I have been defeated..."_

_"Make the darkness go away!"_

_"What do you want from me!"_

_"Fine! Go! Who needs you 'cause I sure don't!"_

_"You will be my queen for all eternity!"_

_"Stop hiding behind others and fight me yourself!"_

_"Let's play a really fun game. We fight and whoever doesn't die in the end wins!"_

_"I'll give you despair unlike anything you've had before."_

_"You're no different from me."_

_"I'll rip those losers apart myself!"_

_"It doesn't matter what you've done; that's in the past isn't it? It's what you do now that really matters."  
><em>

_"I'll make this a real fight. I'll give you everything I've got!"_

_"She doesn't need me...What's the point of being around her?"_

_"No...You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me..."_

_"Why are you even fighting? Why are you putting your faith in the hands of someone who couldn't even defend herself!"_

_"I will end your fantasy!"_

Final scene: the woman deity looks forward before she is completely consumed by flames.

DISSIDIA: WAR OF THE DIGITAL GODS

COMING SOON_..._

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN DIGIMON NOR DISSIDIA<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
